My Hat!
by Jade-Mist
Summary: Mei bumps into this mysterious boy and he loses his hat, and she's determined to find him and give it back. Pairings: NorwayxTaiwan and DenmarkxVietnam, there will be more Full of crack pairings and AU


**My first fic! yay! Feel free to criticize and don't forget to review! Pairings: NorwayxTaiwan and DenmarkxVietnam (more will be introduced later...) Disclaimer! I do not own Axis powers hetalia!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Troubling Days:

Mei Wang sighed. This day was not going well for her at all. First, she failed a math test that she just got back today (and math was her favorite subject!). Secondly, she completely forgot all her homework at home. And lastly, her Vietnamese friend, Vy Traung, is home sick. Her teeth gritted as she slammed her locker shut, earning glances from the teachers and students that currently surrounded her. She didn't care. After all, she was quite cranky, and it obviously showed. The Taiwanese slung her backpack over her shoulder and almost stormed outside to go home, for school was over.

As she walked down the seemingly endless road, her mind started to drift on into deep thought. She thought about how her twin brother was such a delinquent and missed school constantly (such as today) and earned bad grades and angered her other older brother a lot who was in college, but dropped out to care for them since their parents died when they tried to escape China about two years ago. She thought of how they were so close to facing death when the Chinese government caught them trying to escape to America, but got lucky when someone offered to smuggle them off the corrupt official's land. So that meant that her family were illegal immigrants, but the United States showed sympathy be legalizing their move and made them American citizens. "Luck," she thought, "We're a very lucky family."

Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted when she collided with someone. They both fell onto the asphalt, rubbing their heads. She looked at who she just crashed into.

It was a boy, a bit older than her by at least two years and had platinum blond hair that looked white in the sunlight. Part of his hair was held back with a cross-shaped pin and had a (floating?) curl coming off of the back of his head. He wore blue all over; Navy blue jacket, blue shirt, blue jeans, blue sneakers, and heck, even a blue backpack!

He looked emotionless as he got up and offered to help her up. "Sorry." He grumbled, dull indigo eyes displaying no emotion whatsoever. Mei was grateful for his help and accepted his apology. She dusted off her skirt and picked up her backpack as the mysterious boy hurried past her without a goodbye.

"Well that was polite." She thought aloud. She looked down to see if she had any scratches or bruises on her legs and found a blue sailor hat lying on the ground. As curious as she was, she picked up and put it on her head. As she did, she noticed that the flower that she usually wore was missing.

* * *

"I'm late!" Those were the only thoughts of out Norwegian friend, Lukas Bøndevik as he hurried down the streets. The encounter with the girl put him off schedule big time. Mathias was not going to be happy about his tardiness. This was a big meeting! He arrived at the café a few minutes late, only finding his spiky, blond haired Danish friend making out with some random Asian girl he had never seen before. Lukas tried to suppress his laughter at the sight of his friend actually kissing a girl, a hot one at least.

When they finished, Lukas came over, softly applauding with a small smirk on his face. Mathias seemed unfazed by this, but his new girlfriend blushed into a flurry of red and snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

"Dude, I never knew you had a girlfriend!" Lukas gave him a pat on the back as a sign of congrats. Mathias chuckled. "Well she's a cutie, and very shy too!" He pecked her on the forehead, and she cuddled closer. "Vy, this is my best buddy Lukas. Lukas, meet my new girlfriend Vy!"

Lukas and Vy shook hands. "Nice to meet you, I thought a girl like you would've dated a smarter guy than this idiot here." Mathias nearly fell out of his seat when he heard this remark. "I am not an idiot!" Lukas simply shrugged as he took a seat across from them.

"Now, what are we going to do about Emil?" Mathias asked as he munched on a danish pastry. Lukas scorned at Mathias for his terrible table manners. "Well, he's going out with his girlfriend during that time, so I think that somewhere around that time people should show up." Lukas replied. Vy looked at them, terribly confused. "Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Mathias smiled as he whispered into his girlfriend's ear. She broke into a smile. "Sounds fun!" She sounded ecstatic. "Can I help?"

"Sure you can! You'll be great help!" Mathias was just as excited about this. He turned to Lukas. "Do you have the hat?" Lukas nodded and rummaged through his backpack, looking for a blue sailor hat. But instead, he pulled out a flower hair pin.

Mathias almost exploded in laughter. "WHAT! A flower!" He covered his mouth to suppress his giggles but failed to do so. Lukas frowned in frustration. "I swear! I put the hat…" His voice drifted off, then smacked his head. "It must've fallen out when I bumped into that girl!" He clearly remembered her, an Asian, like Vy, but her hair was a much lighter brown color and had a weird ahoge coming out of the top of her head, almost like his curl. She was quite cute when she looked surprised… He shook his head. Why was he thinking about her like that? She is adorable and all, but they don't know each other that well!

Once again, Vy was confused. "How did you mistake a flower for a hat?" Honestly, Lukas was thinking the same thing. How did he? "I don't know, really…" He glared at Mathias, who was still laughing.

* * *

She flopped on her bed, tired from her long walk and her encounter with the strange guy. Both of her brothers were not home, so she decided to call Vy to see if see was ok. "Hello?" Vy said on the cell. There was some distinctive laughter and cursing in the background. "Hey, are you ok?" Those were the only words that Mei could think of.

"I'm fine now!" was her reply. "I'm with my boyfriend and he's bickering with a friend of his!" Mei smiled, she was glad for her friend to have found a charming boyfriend, but Mei never met him yet. A small shriek came from the background which caused Mei to lean away from her phone a bit. "Sorry, I have to go now," Vy apologized, "I'll make it up for you tomorrow! Ok?"

Mei agreed and quickly hung up. She lay on her bed for some minutes and heard the door open. She hurried to the room and saw her twin brother Xiang walking nonchalantly towards the fridge. She scowled.

"Where have you been!" Xiang looked up at his glowering sister. He shrugged.

"Stuff." That was his only reply and got out the carton of milk. "Where'd you get that hat?" She ignored the question. It angered Mei to see him so careless about his future and this was not making her day any better. Their brother worked so hard for the money to pay for their tuition and school and her twin was just slacking off like it was nothing! So instead of asking more questions, she walked off to her room, and slammed the door, annoyed. Xiang smirked at this, for he didn't care because he just had one of the best times of his life today. _'Girls_,' he thought as he took a sip from the carton,_ 'So moody…'_


End file.
